The Hurt and Lonely
by slytherinqueen525
Summary: Ginny dies during the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry is heartbroken and Ron goes crazy over losing two siblings. Starts right after the Battle and Picks up five years later after chapter one. Rated M for domestic abuse and Alcoholism. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ginny dies during the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry is heartbroken and Ron goes crazy over losing two siblings. Starts right after the Battle and Picks up five years later after chapter one. Rated M for domestic abuse. Starts R/Hr, eventual H/Hr.

A/N: going to attempt H/Hr. Hope you all enjoy!

Harry Potter fell to his knees. He finally did it, he finally killed Lord Voldemort after all this time. People around him were cheering, celebrating; they all knew that they would mourn in the morning but for now, they wanted to feel happy. But for now, Harry didn't want to celebrate. He wanted to find her, tell her that he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. So he gets up and searches the throng of well wishers that keep shaking his hand or hugging him, thanking him. He finds a sea of redheads standing near the back. He runs up to them but notices that some are missing, and they are looking at something sadly. He joins them, Hermione coming to stand next to them as well, and he looks down at the floor. What he sees causes him to fall to his knees once again, Fred and Ginny Weasley are laying side by side. Dead.

"NO! Who did this?" he yells.

No one answers him. The Weasleys are too shocked at his sudden outburst. Harry scoots closer to Ginny and runs his fingers through her hair, "Oh God, Ginny. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you," he starts to cry and he picks up her body to hold her close and he starts rocking back and forth. His heart is feeling too much anguish to care that he is breaking down in front of all of Hogwarts. He sits there for hours and most people start heading to the dorms to get some sleep, most look at him with pity as they walk by him but he doesn't care. He just lost the love of his life and he can't fix it this time, he was never able to bring back the dead. Once again the one he loved left him. Even the Weasleys leave, everyone is gone except for Hermione who has kept a hand on his shoulder since he fell to his knees so long ago.

"I can't believe she's gone Hermione. It just doesn't seem fair. I've now lost everyone but you and Ron. And I hope I don't ever lose you guys, I don't think I would be able to make it," he says. She kneels down next to him and he finally rests Ginny back on the ground.

"I know Harry and it's not fair. You are such a good person but all this shit keeps happening to you. But I promise you will never lose me, Ron and I may be together now but you will always have me in your life. No matter what. I can't speak for Ron, but please Harry, remember that you have me. Don't shut yourself off from us. I love you Harry, you are my brother. That will never change, now come on you need some rest."

He nodded and let himself be dragged up to their old common room. He, Ron and Hermione did not want to be alone so the three of them fell asleep on the floor, all in contact with each other, all needing that small contact knowing that they were not alone.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get the story set up. The next chapter should be up by this time next week. It will be 5 years after this point that it starts up. I hope you liked it, please review! It makes me update quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long but here is the next chapter. I will put through dates and if you miss out on anything because I didn't say it please let me know and I'll let you know what it is. The basics are this: it is 5 years since the Battle, Ron and Hermione are married, and Ron and Harry work for the Magical Law Enforcement (MLE). Anything else will be explained in the following chapters. Please remember it is rated M for domestic abuse and alcoholism, if it bugs you then this chapter might not be good to read. As long as a few others down the road.

May 1, 2008

Harry Potter woke up and glanced at the clock, it was late since he had been working the graveyard shift. It was 10 pm and he'd be due at work in just an hour. He usually worked morning but tomorrow would be the fifth anniversary of the end of the war. It wasn't something Harry wanted to celebrate, he didn't want to remember losing Ginny or Fred or anyone else. So Harry was going into work just like everyone else should be and break up any parties that got too rowdy. With his thoughts trying to go anywhere but to the Battle Harry got ready for work.

May 2, 2008. Midnight

Harry flooed to the ministry and looked around. Something in his mind flashed and he could've sworn he saw younger versions of him, Ron and Hermione running from dementors. He shook his head and the memory was gone. As he walked to the elevator, as he did he could've sworn he saw the six of them heading to the Department of Mysteries, and headed to his own department. He looked around and couldn't help but wonder where Ron was, he should have been there yet no one had seen him. Harry sat down at his desk worried; Ron had been having a lot of problems since he lost his two siblings in the last battle. Once again he shook his head; he decided he'd head to Ron's house soon if he didn't show up.

May 2, 2008. 12:30 am

Ron Weasley grabbed the bottle of Ogden's best fire whisky and drank straight from the bottle. He glanced at his watch and thought bitterly, "If only we had arrived a little earlier. Maybe they'd be alive still." He was currently sitting in the kitchen and you could easily see two other bottles laying haphazardly around the room.

Hermione walked into the room carefully, she looked as if she had just gotten back from a wrestling match that she fought in. But she hadn't, Ron hadn't taken the past few years well. The more he drank, the worse he got. It first started with him wanting her to stay at home to take care of things better, and then it turned into a smack here and there, but now it had turned into full fledge beatings. Hermione never said anything to anyone though. She was too in love; she was too embarrassed to admit it. Their friendship with Harry suffered but Harry seemed to understand something was happening and didn't say anything. She looked at her husband sadly and started to clean up a little as she spoke.

"Ron," she said hesitantly, "aren't you due in work, hun?"

He growled and she flinched as she heard the bottle being thrown across the room and hit the wall. He laughed bitterly, "Little miss know it all until the very end, eh Hermione? Little miss bossy. Can't help but tell other people what to do." He took a couple steps and was inches from her face. She tried not to flinch; it would just provoke him as she had learned a couple years ago.

"I didn't mean it like that Ron, I was just wondering."

He growled and his fist collided. She gasped as the air was knocked out. She braced herself as it came again and again, usually he got bored but after awhile it didn't seem like he was going to stop. As a foot collided she felt a rib crack and she began to spit up blood…she screamed out, hoping to catch someone's attention.

May 2, 2008 1:30 am

Harry looked up as his boss came up to his desk, "What can I do for you, sir?"

The older man smiled at Harry sadly, "We just got a call of a domestic disturbance. I know this usually isn't your area, but it's been reported that it's Ron and Hermione's place."

Harry paled and stuttered, "W-what? What's h-happening?"

His boss shook his head, "I'm not sure. But I want you to go there and sort it out. If it's something extremely serious, take the rest of the night off."

Harry nodded and ran for the elevator. He shoved the gates open and ran to the floo, the similarities to his fifth year again coming to him, but he silently berated himself for now was not the time, "Weasley Apartment," he yelled. The next thing he knew he was stumbling out of the fireplace and pulled his wand, hoping he wouldn't need it. He heard screams and they were the exact same from 5 years ago when Hermione was being tortured in the manor. He ran to the source and what he saw made anger course through his veins. He had come in at around the time that Ron had lifted a barely conscious Hermione and thrown her into the wall.

Before he could do anything else, Harry yelled, "Ron! What the fuck are you doing?" It was enough to make Ron stop and Harry stepped forward, forgetting his wand he punched Ron square in the jaw. It was too much for the drunk and he was knocked out, "I'll be back for you."

He turned to Hermione and his heart sank, the woman who had been there for him for those first couple years after war and helped him through his heartbreak was lying broken and he hadn't been there for her, he felt terrible. "I have to get you to St. Mungo's Hermione."

She shook her head with difficulty, "Take me elsewhere. I can't stand it."

He nodded, "But if it's terrible, I'm taking you there immediately."

She nodded and passed out, he lifted her and apparated her to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

He walked her to the sitting room and laid her down on the couch and started to mend all her bones and other injuries. When he finished he knelt beside her and tears came to his eyes, "Oh Mione, how did I not see? I'm so sorry, I'll take care of this; I'll fix this too," he promised her.

A/N2: I hope you liked it! I know a lot of people have favorited this story, and as much as I love favorites I love reviews more. Tell me what you liked or just a simple, "Great story! Keep it up!" would be great.

Thanks,

Slytherinqueen525


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing (though more would be awesome! I love reviews…XD) and reading! Here is the next chapter for you. Enjoy!

May 2, 2008 Noon

Hermione woke up with a start, she had dreamed that Ron had gone too far and Harry had showed up to save her life once again. But as she looked around her surroundings and saw Harry's house, dread filled her as Harry's guest bedroom swam into her vision. Panic filled her, "It hadn't been a dream at all! And now he knows!" Movement in the corner of the room yanked her out of her thoughts and she grabbed her wand, "who is it," she whispered.

Harry jerked awake and was by Hermione's bed in an instant. He grabbed her wand and threw it aside, "It's just me Mione. I've been next to you all night, but I guess I dozed off," he took a deep breath, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione took this time to try and feel any soreness that usually happens when Ron was in a rage or any bruises, but she could find none and she realized she felt great, "I actually feel great Harry, better than I have in a long time."

He smiled at her sadly, "Good, I'm happy to hear it. You were in quite a mess when I got to your flat," at this point she looked away from him, but he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Hermione…what happened with Ron?"

She shook her head wildly, "Nothing, nothing at all. He had too much to drink. F-first time t-this has ever happened," she said, hoping that he didn't see the lie.

Harry saw through the lie immediately, "Don't lie to me Hermione. I had to re-break some of your bones so that I could mend them properly. It seems that your healing isn't as good as it once was, or he never let you get the chance to fully heal. I'll go with the last one though. How long has this been going on," he asked as he wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

Hermione broke down and jumped into his arms, "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but he made me swear! He threatened to k-kill me if I said anything to anyone, especially you," she seemed to regain herself a little but stayed in Harry's safe arms, "He changed after the war, all of us did of course but Ron got angry and I think he was a little lost after losing his two siblings. He didn't know what to do or where to go, so I think he just followed you. You were the safe option, but as the years went on and you continued to overshadow him and seemingly got over Ginny, he drank more and more. And the more he drank, the angrier he got and he took it out on the one person who would let him…me."

Harry shook his head, "I'll kill him. It's been the same thing since we were kids and now he's let it follow him as an adult. How could he think I'm over Ginny? I haven't dated anyone or slept with anyone or anything in 5 years! You should have come to me Mione, I would have tried to save him and I would have definitely saved you. You can't go back."

Hermione looked horrified, "Harry! I have to go back, he'll come here looking for—" just as she was about to finish, you could hear the floo fire up and Ron's angry yell, "Hermione! Get down here now! We're going home after I return Harry the favor of a punch in the jaw!"

Harry grabbed his wand, "stay here." He ran out the door and jumped the last six stairs, "Get out of here Ron, you need help. I'll get it for you, I'll help you get out of this mess," he kept his wand out of sight, Harry knew from his auror training that to keep the situation safe he needed to seem non threatening.

"I don't need help Harry! All I need is Hermione to come home, make me breakfast and then stay out of my way," Ron said, but he wasn't looking at Harry. He seemed to be looking six inches above Harry's right shoulder.

Harry sighed, "What Ron? Can't look me in the eyes? You know you did wrong, admit it and let me get you some help. We can reduce the charges, as of last night this became official ministry business. Let me help you get out of trouble mate, please. You and Hermione are the last people I have, don't kill yourself over this."

Harry must have said the magic word for Ron blew up, "Don't kill myself? Harry, you dolt! That's what I'm trying to do! They died and I didn't! It should have been me! I left the famous Harry Potter and wanted to kill him for taking the girl I had loved for seven years! I had wanted to stab you Harry, not the locket! But you jumped back and I stabbed it instead! So I came back with you anyways, because SHE was there Harry! Not because of you! We finally get to the battle and you die, but yet you come back to life? I thought I'd finally be out of your shadow! But nooooo, famous Harry Potter always makes it out alive! But what of his friends? Do they come out alive? NO! THEY DIE AND THEN HE MOVES ON! I WANTED TO BE RID OF YOU POTTER! So I married Hermione and I stopped her from working in the ministry so that she wouldn't be as close to you, I decided to work in your department only so I could keep an eye on you and make sure no one else fell for you and that you stayed away from my Hermione. My sister would have wanted—" Harry punched him.

"ACTUALLY RON I'M PRETTY SURE SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED ME TO MOVE ON! GINNY WASN'T THAT KIND OF GIRL! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVEN'T MOVED ON! I HAVEN'T SO MUCH AS TOUCHED ANOTHER WOMAN IN A ROMANTIC WAY IN FIVE YEARS RON! But it's good to know you wanted to kill me! Now's your chance," he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron's heart, "do you have the guts Ron? You've been waiting over five years, fight me Ron. Are you better than Voldemort?"

Ron contemplated but he turned on the spot and apparated up to the guest bedroom, he grabbed Hermione and shouted, "Follow us Potter and she dies!" Harry had apparated up just in time to see them disappear. He let out an anguished yell and apparated to the heart of the Ministry of Magic.

A/N: Well there you are! I hope you liked it! For those of you wanting more romance (I'm sure you are out there), it'll be coming within the next 2 or 3 chapters. So don't worry!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!

Harry snuck into the alley behind the Weasley flat with his wand out. As soon as he had apparated to the ministry he got in touch with the department head and two teams of aurors to start a plan of action. Ron might be one man, but if he was threatening to kill Hermione, they needed to be very careful. Ron was a tactical genius after all of his years playing chess and he was sure to have laid a few traps to stop Harry from acting the hero. But Harry couldn't stop being the hero, especially when it was his best friend in there. The woman who had helped him through his worst times of needs, especially in the last five years, was in there in her worst time of need; Harry could not let that pass by unnoticed. So here he was sneaking around their neighborhood, trying to find his best nonmagical way into the building. He looked around and saw a fire escape with a ladder hanging down, that was his way in. He lazily shot a green spark into the air, the signal the other aurors were waiting on, as he climbed into the bathroom window. Harry shot a locking charm at the door, hoping that it would stay locked if Ron tried to come in. He waited with baited breath as he listened to the goings on in the apartment.

Someone seemed to be pacing a few rooms away, Harry guessed it was the living room, and the pacer was ranting about something, "—Can't believe he'd do such a thing!" and "He always was a nosey little bugger!" Harry couldn't catch what else was said, but soon there was a knock on the door and Ron's pacing ceased. Harry held his breath as he heard Ron walk to the door, probably not expecting to see his superior outside, "Auror Roberts! Sir, I wasn't expecting you…what can I do for you?" Ron talked quite normal for someone about to be arrested for kidnapping.

Ron's POV:

Auror Roberts did a motion and two teams for aurors swooped next to him in a moment, "Weasley, I am here because I must do an inspection of anyone suspected of kidnapping. Stand aside, this is official Ministry business."

Normal POV:

Harry heard his cue and blasted the door and the locking charm open. He walked to the living room and pointed his wand at Ron, "Where is she Ron? If you take us to her now, the charges will be lessened," he took a few steps towards Ron as he said this. He pointed his wand to the bottle in Ron's hands, "how much have you had to drink Ron? One bottle? Two bottles?" Ron dropped the bottle and grabbed his wand instead, pointing it straight at Harry once again, "None of your business Potter. Stay away from my wife. You could have anyone you want, why her?"

They started to circle each other, both with wands at the ready. With this distraction the other aurors spread out in the flat, looking for Hermione. Ron paid no notice; he was too concerned about Harry trying to take his wife. Harry laughed, "It's not that I want her Ron, sure I love her but it's not that kind of love. I just want her safe and to help her like she helped me. And to help you. You're my best mate, don't make me do something I'll regret."

It was Ron's turn to laugh, "Oh Harry, is that what you believe? Fine, stay in the dark. I may be seen as dense, but I'm not as stupid as I look. Let's see if you still have what it takes Potter to save us all or are you going to let another friend die?" And with that Ron let loose a curse that Harry easily avoided. They continued like that for an hour, even after the aurors brought Hermione out and tried to stop the fight, the two friends continued to battle it out. Years of jealousy was pouring out of Ron and all of Harry's understanding was ebbing away as Ron's curses became more and more harmful. Finally Ron got tired and with a final yell of "Expelliamus!" from Harry did Ron finally succumb and let his wand fly to Harry. Harry got up and put magical handcuffs on his best friend's wrist,

"Ronald Weasley, you are hereby arrested on the charges of kidnapping and attacking a Ministry official. I am taking you to the Ministry of Magic and you will then proceed to Azkaban until your trial. Anything you say will be used against you, got that?"

Ron gave a satisfactory grunt as he side-along apparated with Harry.

**Eight Hours Later**

Harry finished his reports and found Hermione taking a nap in the Head Auror's office. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and shook her away, "Mione? Hey, let's get you home." She nodded sleepily and he hugged her close as he apparated them back to his house. He bride-style carried her up to her room and laid her down on the bed. Harry tucked her in nice and tight and after a moment's hesitation he bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. He breathed in her scent for just a moment and smiled slightly, it reminded him of an old library and he chuckled as he thought of how it was just so _Hermione_. He shook his head and started to walk out of the room when he heard her move. "Harry," she asked through her sleepiness, "Can you stay with me?" He nodded and lay down next to her. She scooted close to him and laid her head on his chest, he stiffened for a moment and slowly relaxed as her library smell surrounded him and slowly lulled him to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you liked it! Ron is out of picture for now, so H/HR time! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favoriting! :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter I got cooked up for you. Nice fluffy, Harry and Hermione stuff._

Hermione woke up to a distinct smell that she could place anywhere; it was sweaty but sweet, it was all man, something you smell after a quidditch practice or after a fight, it was so _Harry_. She blinked slowly and looked behind her to see Harry snuggled into her back and she smiled. She nestled into him and lulled back to sleep with Harry's scent as her silent lullaby.

**A few hours later**

Hermione woke up again to another distinct smell, but it wasn't Harry this time; no it was the smell of eggs and bacon that Harry was bringing to her for breakfast in bed.

"Aw, Harry," she cooed, "you didn't have to do all this."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Mione, you just got kidnapped by your husband and witnessed your two best friends of fourteen years battling it out; the least I can do is make you breakfast."

She giggled along with him, "I guess your right Harry….oh by the way Harry, thanks for saving me. Again." He laughed as he set the plate down on a little table he conjured on her lap.

He kissed her forehead, "It was my pleasure. I—I just can't believe Ron would do something like this…erm, Hermione, how long has this been going on?"

She sighed and snuggled into him when he sat next to her to steal some bacon, "Since our year anniversary, I'm not ready to talk about it Harry or I would've told you immediately…I'm sorry Harry." She started to cry and Harry, never being good with crying women brought her closer to him and rubbed her back awkwardly. Once she stopped and hiccupped softly he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "don't ever apologize for that idiot's mistakes," he said sternly. She nodded and chewed on the corner of her bacon.

He looked at her thoughtfully and then he smiled that crooked smile that Hermione had always found endearing and he spoke softly, "How about we do something today, eh? I set up the house so that muggle electricity can work in here, you wanna go get some old muggle movies and we can hole up for the next couple of days and chill here? There's supposed to be a nasty rain storm and my superiors let me have the week off and take care of you."

She smiled, "Oooh, using my love of old movies against me!" They quickly got dressed and ran down to the local movie shop and got old Audrey Hepburn movies for Hermione and Humphrey Bogart for Harry. It started to rain after they left and the two of them ran to the nearest alley so they could safely apparated away from prying muggle eyes. They arrived in Harry's house laughing hysterically and sopping wet. Harry set a fire ("Incendio!") and they laid on the couch to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's. With Audrey's infectious laughter and Hermione's sweet library smell, Harry began to fall asleep. Hermione smiled and pulled him down so that his head was resting in her lap. He closed his eyes as she began to rub her fingers through his hair like she did when they were in the tent all those years ago. She continued her menstruations and slowly lulled the young man to sleep.

As Harry allowed Hermione to put him to sleep he felt a smile tug at his lips. He always loved when Ginny had played with his hair, but he didn't have anyone around to do it for him anymore. But of course, Hermione knew this and remembered, even after all these years. Hermione was always good at things like that, remembering the little things. He had told her during one of those tough nights after the war, when Ginny's death would play and replay in his mind. She'd be there and listen while he'd just talk nonsense about those times when he and Ginny were together. And now, years later, she remembered that he loved when someone would run their fingers through his hair. And Harry loved her for it, he had always loved her but it had always stayed at friendship.

Over the next week, Harry and Hermione spent every waking and slumbering moment together. If Harry stayed in a separate room, Hermione would have nightmares and would sneak over to Harry's room. He would wake the next morning to find her nestled in his arms and sleeping peacefully. As the week went on, the tides began to change in Harry's heart. He started to feel a slumbering beast start to stir in his heart as he thought of Hermione. A beast that had been asleep for five long years, seemed to finally be waking. But Harry felt another thing stir in his heart, fear. As Ron's trial got set for one week from Friday the two friends began to fret and the tension in the house could be cut with a knife. Even as the nervousness mounted as Harry prepared to head back to work to set up his case against his old best friend, his love for Hermione swung back and forth like a swing and created a lion in his chest that wanted to send Ron away from Hermione's life forever.

Harry smiled at Hermione as he left for work, "I'm headin' out Mione. I'll see you later tonight," he kissed her cheek and apparated away.

Hermione lifted a hand to her cheek dazedly; she couldn't help but feel something for Harry. He always had a special place in her heart but here he was saving her life again and trying to put away the man who threatened her life. Her old romantic feelings for Harry had rekindled this week as he doted on her and made her feel happy for the first time in ages. But she knew Harry was still stuck on Ginny, always had been and always would be. So she would just have to be there for him like she always had been and see what happened; she would just follow this logically, as she always had. She was hurting, just like he was; they both were lonely now and they were seeking companionship within each other. At least, that's what she was doing. She only hoped that he would stay around with her and love her like she loved him.

_A/N: There you are…I hope you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and alerts everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up, but I am a manager in retail and with black Friday coming up I don't have a lot of time to sleep let alone write __ but I have a nice dramatic chapter cooked up for you here. Oh and in your reviews feel free to say how you felt about part 1 of the Deathly Hallows movie! And here's the next chapter!_

**The Night before Ron's trial**

Harry apparated onto the front step of Grimmauld Place and stumbled tiredly into the house he now shared with Hermione until she felt comfortable enough to be on her own. He put his cloak on the rack and his stomach growled as he smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to see one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Hermione was swaying back and forth and singing some muggle song he remembered from when he was a kid and would listen to the radio through the cracks of his cupboard; there Hermione was just dancing in her bare feet while cooking dinner for him. He went to step back into the hall so that he could change, but he tripped over his own feet because he wasn't paying attention. Hermione jumped in the air as she noticed her audience fall over himself and went to go help him stand up.

Harry took her proffered hand and pulled her down on top of him, he flipped her over and started tickling her mercilessly, "HARRY! ST-S-STO-PP!" Hermione couldn't form a complete sentence from laughing so hard, but she managed to pull out her wand and sent a spell so that Harry's legs would dance on their own accord. Harry started laughing just as hard as Hermione, "I dance bad enough without your help Mrs. Weasley!" Both their smiles fell off their faces and Hermione sighed. She released the spell and went back to her cooking, "Hey Harry, I know his trial is tomorrow and we both have to go and testify, but do you think that afterwards, no matter if he is guilty or not guilty that you can take me to a lawyer to get the divorce finalized? I don't want to be Mrs. Weasley anymore, I want to be," Hermione hesitated, "Granger again." She silently berated herself, she wanted to say Potter but that wasn't a smart move; and Hermione always made the smart move. It was Harry's job to make the illogical moves, not hers.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, successfully making it messier than it already was, "Of course Mione, whatever you would like. Oh and I found something out today about the trial (_Quick A/N!: I have no idea what Draco Malfoy did as a career after the war nor do I know if they have lawyers in Wizengamot meetings but for the sake of the story here it is, if it was ever announced then my reason for this is that I wanted to continue to be off canon! So sorry!)_," he hesitated slightly, "Draco Malfoy has been chosen as your lawyer." He readied himself for any raw emotion to come out from Hermione.

At first she didn't say anything, but a glass a little ways away from her exploded. She shook her head and quickly repaired it ("Reparo!") and the explosion began, "You must be joking! Draco Malfoy? He hates us and there have been plenty of rumors that he himself is a wife beater! Isn't there anything you can do Harry?"

He once again ran a hand through his hair, "I tried Hermione. The most I could do was allow me the chance to intervene if something seems fishy, which basically means mistrial and we try again. But we have to remember they are just rumors and that he could help you. And if he does, Ron goes to prison for life for everything he has done." He walked up behind her and held her. Another song had come on the radio and he pulled her away from the counter. He spun her to face him and they slow danced for much longer after the song ended, their dinner forgotten.

**3 a.m. 5 hours before the trial**

Harry lay awake thinking of the day to come when he heard it, Hermione was moaning in her sleep. Harry was up in an instant and ran to Hermione's room. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and grabbing her pillow for support. He jumped to her bed and held her until her moans subsided into tears and eventually into sleep. He continued to hold her and fell into sleep a few minutes later.

**6 a.m. 2 hours before the trial**

Hermione awoke to strong arms around her. She turned over and smiled as she saw Harry smiling softly in his sleep. She had a nightmare earlier and she could only assume that Harry had come to her rescue, even as she was sleeping. She snuggled into him and giggled as he hugged her even tighter. After an hour of just letting him hold her and memorizing his features this up close, Hermione disentangled herself from Harry's grasp. He flipped onto his back and continued sleeping. Hermione hesitated and leaned down slowly, she held her breath and brushed her lips against Harry's. She was surprised to find that Harry's lips moved against hers as well. Hermione moved down on top of Harry and he wrapped his arms around her. He flipped her onto her back and rubbed his hand along her side. Hermione moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through her hair. They soon came up for air and panted heavily together.

Harry looked at her with sparkling eyes, "Hermione…wo-," she silenced him by putting a finger on his lips, "Don't say anything Harry, I don't want to know."

Harry laughed loudly, "I was just going to say wow, what a great way to wake up and that I could get used to that."

Hermione smiled and felt tears spring up. She kissed him again, sweeter this time, and said, "I've waited awhile for you to say that Harry, but let's get through today before you get used to it."

He smiled sadly and nodded his head. As she was walking away he whispered so that she couldn't hear, "I've waited just as long…"

**7:58 a.m. 2 minutes before trial**

Harry Potter slammed Draco Malfoy into the wall outside of the courtroom, "I'm going to tell you this one time Malfoy and one time only. You will do your best to get Ron Weasley found guilty, you will put aside any feelings for Hermione aside for as long as this trial lasts. If you do not I will find you and I will kill you myself, do you understand me?"

Draco pushed Harry off of him, "This is my job Potter. It is my job to be fair and just, I got over my problems with you three a long time ago. And I think it's time for you to do the same. Now excuse me, I cannot be late for the trial," and as he was walking away he stopped, without looking at Harry he said, "And neither should you Harry, she will need to see you to get through this."

Harry nodded and together the two walked into the courtroom. A flash went off and Harry could already see the next day's headlines, "WEASLEY ON TRIAL, MALFOY HIS REPLACEMENT IN THE GOLDEN TRIO?" Harry shook his head, forcing himself to pay attention the present day's events.

Harry took a seat with other witnesses and Draco took a seat next to Hermione. An Azkaban guard walked Ron in and they all stood as the Wizengamot filed in. They sat down and the head of the group stood, "We are here for the trial of one Ronald Bilius Weasley on multiple counts of domestic violence; two counts of attempted murder; one count of the use of an unforgivable; one count of murder (Harry raised his eyebrows of this but didn't say anything); one account of attacking a ministry official. Mr. Weasley how do you plead?"

Ron stood up and said, "Not guilty." Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione scoff and fought back a laugh. For the next two days many minor witnesses came up to the stand and told everyone what they had seen and heard. Finally, the day had come for the Golden Trio to come to the stand. It was everywhere in the papers, all with different accounts:

**GOLDEN TRIO ON TRIAL!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

_The Golden Trio is not so golden anymore as one of their own is on trial, but I have a reliable source saying that it is all a sham. If Ronald Weasley is found guilty, the source says that Potter and Mrs. Weasley are going to break him out of Azkaban Prison in order to get a bit of their old glory back. Of course Potter knows the weaknesses of the Prison as he is an auror and the godson of the notorious Sirius Black (for more on Black's famous escape please see page 5)…._

**RONALD WEASLEY TRIAL DECISION TODAY**

**BY: Luna Lovegood**

_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter will all come up to the stand today for their own eye witness account on what has occurred for these years after the war. Harry Potter will be testifying against Mr. Weasley and will be siding with Mrs. Hermione Weasley instead. Many believe this to be the end of the Golden Trio, but I believe that they probably ended all those years ago while they were on the run…._

**10 a.m. Harry Potter goes to the witness stand**

"Do you, Harry Potter, agree to take Veritaserum and swear that you have not taken any potions to counteract the effects?"

"I do." The official nodded and walked out of the room.

Draco Malfoy stood and nodded at Harry, "Mr. Potter can you tell us in your own words what happened the day of May 2nd?"

Harry recounted the events of how his superior had told him there was a disturbance at the Weasley residence and what he found there. He continued to tell of how Ron kidnapped Hermione and of what happened when the auror team arrived and the duel between Ron and Harry.

Draco nodded again, "Thank you Mr. Potter, that is all." Draco sat down and Ron's lawyer stood up, Harry vaguely remembered him from Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me more of your plot to take Mr. Weasley's wife from him so that you may have her all to yourself?"

Draco stood up quickly, "That is strictly speculation! I would like that stricken from the record and have it wiped from the Wizengamot's memory."

The chief of the Wizengamot shook his head, "No Mr. Malfoy, I will allow it." Draco sat down, defeated.

Harry sighed, "I may have feelings for Hermione, but I would never steal her from Ron. He's my best friend. I stopped my feelings for her in our third year when I realized that he wanted her and I fell for Ginny Weasley instead. But I've been on my own for 5 years. I didn't start to open my heart again until the incidents following May the 2nd of this year."

The lawyer sighed, obviously disappointed, "Thank you Mr. Potter that is all. You may have a seat."

Harry nodded and smiled slightly at Hermione as he walked past. Ron's questioning passed quickly and he basically just tried to say he didn't do it and anything he did do was a complete mistake and he was sorry. Finally, it was Hermione's turn. She walked slowly and took her oath and potion. Ron's lawyer didn't have any questions besides asking how long she had been imperiusing Ron so that she could be rid of him, after the question was thrown out by Malfoy the defense rested and it was Malfoy's turn to question her. Harry held his breath and sent a quick prayer to the powers that be asking for strength for them all.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you tell me of the incident where Mr. Weasley two years ago murdered?"

Hermione took in a shaky breath and looked around the room, "Not very many people knew that I was pregnant, it was mainly just my parents, Ron and I but I was about 3 months along. One night Ron came home from a mission and he was in a rage, apparently he had dropped by a bar before coming home. He started in on me almost immediately because dinner wasn't ready yet. He attacked me with his wand first and crucioed me, he eventually tired of that and started to beat me with his fists. He left me there lying in my own blood and after I found the strength to get to a private healer I was told that the baby didn't make it." Hermione started to cry and Harry's heart ached for her. He wanted to rush up and hold her, but he kept himself seated with much effort. Draco handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you for that Mrs. Weasley, I know this is hard on you. Can you do me the favor of telling us about the night of May the 2nd when he attempted to murder you and then kidnapped you from Mr. Potter's house?"

Hermione nodded and told her account of the night like Harry had earlier on. Afterwards she was free to step down and went and sat down.

The Wizengamot stood up, "This trial is adjourned until tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp. We will decide the fate of Mr. Weasley then." They filed out and Ron was taken away with the Azkaban guards.

Hermione ran to Harry and broke down. Harry held her tightly and softly cooed to her, he turned on the spot and apparated them home, "There, there Mione. It's okay."

Hermione hiccupped, "Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you Harry? I was so looking forward to that child. I was going to name you godfather, I knew you'd be good with my child in case something ever happened. If Ron ever went too far…"

Harry pulled her close again, "Of course I'm not mad. Not at you at least, I'd love to tear Ron limb from limb though. I can't believe he'd do any of this. Especially to an innocent unborn child, HIS unborn child. Now let's get some sleep. We have to be up early for the sentencing." She nodded into his chest and they walked up into Harry's room. Ever since they had kissed a week before they had gotten to sleeping together. Nothing had happened farther than kissing or snuggling, but they were both happy for the first time in a long time. They snuggled up and fell asleep quickly.

**7 a.m. Ron's sentencing**

The room sat down as Ron stood up. The head of the Wizengamot stood up and said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley you are hearby found guilty of all charges found against you. It is this court's decision to sentence you to a life sentence in Azkaban Prison with no chance of parole. This court is permanently adjourned."

Hermione smiled and ran to Harry. He caught her in a hug and held her as she cried happy tears, "Harry take me home," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and did just that.

**Two weeks later**

"Harry? I'm home!"

Harry's head popped up from the kitchen, "What's up Mione?"

She smiled at him with mixed emotions, "The divorce was finalized today. It's quite speedy if your husband is in Azkaban in life apparently."

The laughed awkwardly and looked at her, "So what does this mean for us?"

She grinned at him mischievously, "Well, I know it's kind of fast and all but I've never been all that logical when it comes to you…and I want you, all of you…that is if you want me of course." She giggled cutely and he smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes. He ran to her, grabbed her and threw her over this shoulder, running up the stairs he said, "If you want me Ms. Granger, you got me!"

A/N: Well there it is! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Nice and long for you I'm not done yet but I will be soon, just a few more chapters to go I think. But I think I will be writing a sequel. Please let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here's the last chapter guys! I thought I'd write two more chappies but I decided to make this an epilogue/final chapter. Like I said I will probably write a sequel. I hope you enjoy!_

**One Year Later**

Ronald Weasley sat in his cell in Azkaban prison thinking of everything he had read in the Daily Prophet, he looked around the small room and saw the headlines:

**HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER A COUPLE?**

**BY: Rita Skeeter**

**HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER SPEAK OUT ABOUT THE TRIAL AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP**

**By: Luna Lovegood**

And finally two weeks ago he saw:

**HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER: ENGAGED!**

**By: Luna Lovegood**

This last headline had struck Ron the hardest. He should have seen it coming of course; not only because of the other headlines but because he had seen it since their fifth year. But this last year in Azkaban had opened Ron's eyes to his mistakes and he realized that Harry and Hermione deserved each other. And that is why he had a blank parchment and a sharp quill sitting next to him on his bed. Ron Weasley wanted his two best friends know that he was sorry and that they had his best wishes, but for some reason he couldn't find the words to say it. So Ron sat and stared at all the headlines and read and re-read the articles until he figured out what to write….

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

An official looking owl flew into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and as soon as Harry Potter took the letter off, it flew away and back out into the sunrise. The young man took one look at the sender and yelled, "Hermione!"

The young woman in question came racing down the stairs, "What is it Harry love?"

He looked at his fiancée and smiled sadly, "It's a letter from Ron. Something tells me that he saw the article from Luna…" Hermione sat next to him and opened the letter, she opened the parchment fully and read aloud,

"Dear Harry and Hermione,

This is very difficult for me to write this, but as I look over all these old newspaper clippings I know that it is something that I must write. It has taken me a week to write this and another two days to even send it, but here it is anyways.

I just wanted to write you and say that I am sorry for everything. To you Harry for keeping her from you for so long and for falling away from you when you needed me the most. Even though I was in a dark place it is no excuse for my actions towards you. And to you, my dear Hermione I am so very sorry for everything I have ever done to you and our unborn child. I am sorry for all those years in Hogwarts that I was mean to you, I am sorry for keeping you from Harry out of jealousy and spite, I am sorry for all the physical and emotional pain I have given you over the last six years, and I am sorry for so much more that I could never fully say.

Now that the apologies are out in the open there is one more thing that needs to be said. I know that it is not worth much, but I would love to give my full blessing for your future wedding, my congratulations and my best wishes for a long and fruitful marriage.

I hope that you can forgive me, though I don't expect you to, and I hope that you see through my flawed personality that I am truly sorry and understand my heartache for what I have done.

_Ron_

P.S. Harry, please take care of her better than I ever did. And thanks, for saving her and me; being placed in Azkaban has made me feel much better and I am now completely sober thanks to a wonderful therapist they have here on site. Here is where I say my farewell to the two best friends that I have ever had, though I wish I didn't have to. Good-bye my friends and good luck.

When the young couple finished reading they both had tears in their eyes and smiled at each other. "They really have helped him out there," Hermione whispered, "I haven't heard him that open and honest since he returned to the tent all those years ago." Harry could only nod in agreement and smiled sadly at the thought of his old friend.

**7 months later in a small church in Godric's Hollow**

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the ministry official. Cheers and applause started loudly in the audience as Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss as man and wife.

**The next day in a small cell in Azkaban**

Ronald Weasley smiled the first true smile in awhile as he read the article about Harry and Hermione's wedding, a small line in the article made him quite happy, "Harry and Hermione Potter made sure to mention in the ceremony that they were brought together by a miracle in disguise as their best friend, Ronald Weasley…"

**A small hotel room in Britain**

Harry smiled at his new wife and kissed her cheek.

"What are you smiling at Harry," Hermione asked quietly.

He smiled again and answered, "I was just thinking back to the last six years and how we've both been so hurt and so alone and now after all these years we're finally healed, because of each other. And I'm just so happy for that and I'm glad that they are too."

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "who are they Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Ron and Ginny of course. They are the ones who left us hurt and lone to begin with, it only seems right that they would be happy we are finally whole again, Mione. And I'm going to make sure until my dying day that we stay that way. I love you, Hermione."

The young woman smiled at her husband and replied, "Yeah, I love you too Harry."

_A/N: And there it is! I hope you liked it! It took me awhile to find a nice ending but I think I tied it in well with the title. And I think I will start a sequel in a few weeks so keep an eye out. Thank you so much for reading and please review!_


End file.
